BAD
by TryToScream
Summary: Hi. My name is Sakura Haruno and I used to go to Sand High, but i got expelled for vandalism. On the school property. And the teachers. Yes, this is my hair's natural colour. My band's name is 'Bloody Orgasm'. Any other stupid questions?"


''Hi. My name is Sakura Haruno and I am 17. I used to go to Sand High, but I got expelled for vandalism. On the school property. And for making pranks on the teachers and the headmistress. ... Anywhoo. My favourite colour is pink, I like pizza and am obsessed with coffee. I prefer dogs over cats. I am the vocal of a band called 'Bloody Orgasm'. And yes, this is my hair's natural colour. Any other (stupid) questions?''

''Oh! Oh! I know one! Do you like ramen?'' a blonde from somewhere in behind the class yelled.

''...no. I _hate_ ramen. Now go to hell.'' I rolled my eyes at that annoying person. What the fuck does he think asking me moronic questions like that?! Oh well. I turned my head towards the teacher, that looked really stupid with that mask of his. It is friggin' 45 degrees for Christ's sake!

''Can I sit down now?'' he nodded his head. Finally. Ugh. I plop down on the first (and only btw) free seat I see. I glare at the board. Glare. Glare. _Glare_. _GLARE!_

''...um,hi. My name is Hinata Hyuuga.''I glance at her for a moment and continue glaring at the board. Glare. Glare. _Glare. GLA-_

''I think you're my roommate too. It's nice to meet you.'' I turn again to her, this time looking her over. Ha. A goody-good girl. The uniform (which is dorky btw T.T)she is wearing is absolutely strictly following the rules: the plain white t-shirt with four buttons and a red collar is tucked (ewww) into her skirt, which is a bigger number, so to be longer, I guess. Panty hose (another eww. But this time bigger. Like, I'd never wear _that_.), white again. Black clean shoes (ooh, _shiny_. Jk, jk) and a blazer with the school crest on the left breast. Ugh. And she's my roommate. Double ugh. **(um, guys I don't hate Hinata or something, this is only a fanfic. So pwease don't kiw me! Plweeeasse?) **Then I notice her violet slash blue hair. It's tied in a low ponytail. And then her eyes. White and/or lavender. Creepy. But cool in a way too. Maybe she isn't that bad.

''Yeah. Nice to meet you too. I'm Sakura Haruno. If you didn't hear me speak.''

I never wear my uniform properly. Like, _never. _I look down at myself. My t-shirt is NOT tucked in. And the buttons are undone. Yeah, _all_ of them (so everyone can see my black bra with pink on the ends). I am wearing my short skirt (Wtf?! Is the headmaster a pervert too?!) normally. I have knee length socks (which are white. With red at the knee end. Ish. Just so you know). I am not wearing anything else on. I have my hair held in a high ponytail and the bangs at one side, making me look a bit emo. I am wearing black high heels (that are _not_ open in the front. Like hell I would do that. It'd look awful with socks. Whatever.) and hand warmers. I chose them to be white with red dots at the ends. They're cute. I have make up on, of course: black eye liner and maskara, some pink lip gloss too. (I know I look _gorgeous_. After all, boys always stare and ogle at me. Even drool. Idiots. Ch.)

I decide to turn around and look at the other students and my new (dorky) classmates. Everyone doesn't seem to pay attention to the teacher. (Um, what was his name again? Ah, Kakashi.) Not that he is actually teaching. So whatever. As I looked around, I figured that **a)**there are 10 other girls (except me and dorky-next-to-me) and they all looked slutty, **b) **there are 9 boys and some of them are **hottt**. Well, OK, not that hot. Just a bit. There's the one with the blonde messy hair and gorgeous blue eyes. (yum. And a toned 6 pack body. You can see it through his wife beater. Yummy..) and the emo one. And that pineapple headed lazy ass is hot too. And...yeah. That's pretty much it.

I sighed as the bell rang, gathering my books and getting out of the classroom as fast as I could. I turned left and continued walking. Ah! There is my locker: 241. Ugh. Since there is no way in opening it with all my books, I thumped them on the floor and entered the combination: 312. Even the lockers here look idiotic. Save me. Heeeelp? Please, to all gods there are on this world, get me out of here! Answer from the heavens above:

Blank.

Amen.

Ch. Oh well.

The rest of the day went absolutely the same: I figured that all my classes were with Hinata and I always sat next to her. It was boooring. The same goes for lunch. When the last bell rang (finally!) I smiled and turned to go to the dorms. We were walking (yep, me and Hinata) to the dorms when I heard strange noises coming from behind us. I didn't notice that Hinata ran over to the corner, next to the window down the hall. Turning around, I thought (for the eighth time in my life) that I was gonna die. Running (coming to me) were all of the students. Like wild animals. Or elephants (aren't elephants wild animals too? Well, who cares?). I scream and try to run away, but they're too fast. So I get runned over. It hurted, believe me.

Finally, we arrived at the dorm. In the morning, when I had left my suitcase(s) I hadn't noticed that the name of my roommate was Hinata. Oh well. I guess I was sleepy. And moody.

Anyhow, while I was laying in bed, I decided that this school is definitely oozing with awesomeness. **Not.** My last school was the best. Well, if not the school, my friends there (and almost all the other students) were the best. Temari, Gaara, Kankuro, Neji and even Lee were the coolest ever. We were all in a band- (except Lee) Temari on the keyboard, Gaara and Kanki on the guitars (plus sometimes me) and Neji on the drums. We called our band 'Bloody Orgasm', because **1)**We thought it was original, and **2)**Because we were veeery, very drunk and thought it was funny (try drinking a lot of vodka, whiskey and rum in one night. Then you'll definitely understand my point.**(btw, I did this once with my friends. It was quite fun -in the parts I remember- and that the headache after that was the most awful thing that has ever happened to me and I usually don't get headaches, no matter how much I drink, so yeah, you get the point here.)**). So, we- Bloody Orgasm are one of the most famous school bands, and once we graduate, we are gonna be a real band. Temari was my best friend there- and now i'm not gonna see her for years! And I miss the others too, but not _that_ much.

This school is boring... Everybody is following the rules and that is stupid. Only if I find a partner for my pranks....


End file.
